exo_squadfandomcom-20200214-history
Neo Warrior
The Neo Warriors were designed by Praetorius to do the dirty work for the Neosapiens. Neo Warriors were the least humanoid of all Neosapien broods, combining features of different animals from Earth (raptors, crabs, eagles, bats, etc.) with some rather unusual abilities like acidic saliva, which could dissolve even the strongest alloys. With the invention of Neo Warriors and later, the Neo Lords, mainstream Neosapiens were freed from the obligation to serve in the ground forces and could concentrate on piloting E-frames. There have been a total of three generations of Neo Warriors, each smarter and deadlier than the previous. Neo Warriors' first combat assignment was when Nick Tyree started an uncoordinated liberation of Australia, Earth. The attacker was quickly stopped and thrown back by overwhelming masses of Neo Warriors and only thanks to an intervention of the Able Squad, some members of the Australian Branch of the Earth Resistance could be rescued. Their existence was foreshadowed in "The Dogs of War" when Praetorius was given a new lab to start new work in. They were first seen in "Warrior Brood". Apparently the laws on genetic engineering had forbidden the mixing of human DNA with that of other animals. But once Phaeton replaced the Terran government with his own, he ignored such laws so that he could create even more powerful warriors. There many different types of Neo warrior, each a mix of Neosapien and one type of animal. Praetorius told Phaeton that this new brood feels no pain, no fear, no pity, and can heal nearly instantaneously. Obvious benefits of having such warriors includes not needing to train them, equip them, or provide them with technical or logistical support. All the different types created proved very resistant to whatever weaponry was used on them. They were often put right on the front line, and their lives were not valued highly. This is despite the fact that Praetorius had stated that the engineering process did not sacrifice normal Neo sapien intelligence, though this is a quality that we do not see exhibited, especially among the earliest broods. Types Neo Warrior Falcon A third generation predator/Neosapian cross breed, the Neo-warrior Falcon breed was among the deadliest creatures on earth until the introduction of the Neo-lords. Standing approximately as tall as a Neosapian, Neo-warrior Falcon breed warriors are easily distinguished by the large, red avian style wings on their back and talon clawed feet. In terms of facial structure, Neo-warrior Falcon breed warriors are identical to normal Neosapians with one exception. From behind the ear lobes, extending back and around the head is a feathered crest. Falcon warriors are extremely dangerous fighters, able to attack nearly any target at will. Their strength is such that they are fully capable of going toe to toe with a general purpose E-frame and winning. Falcon breed warriors are also among the most intelligent of the Neo-warriors, able to communicate in both English and the feral screams of the warriors. These falcon breed warriors, more then any other single breed, were the immediate predecessors to the terrifying Neo-lords. Neo Warrior Rhino Massive and ill-tempered, the Rhino breed of Neo-warriors were created for the purpose of their immense strength. Standing approximately 10 to 11 feet tall when fully erect, Rhino breed warriors typically haunch over so they appear to be more of the lines of 8 to 9 feet tall. Their bodies are massively enlarged versions of a normal Neosapians, with large groupings of muscles. Their heads are that of a Rhinoceros, and they use it in a similar fashion. That is to ram and bat enemies aside. Their immense physique means that they are capable of ramming larger and more heavily armed targets then a normal human. These larger targets include all manner of vehicle, including E-frames, and even armored bulkheads. When first encountered in Australia, the Rhino breed warriors were used for the purpose of door busting, or in a few cases wall busting. The armored walls of the Parliament house proved to be little deterrent to the Rhino breed warrior massive strength. Neo Warrior Feline Like their Falcon breed brethren, the Feline Breed of Neo-warrior was a third generation incarnation, with the ability to coordinate efforts between different groups for maximum efficiency. Developed for their superior tracking abilities, Feline Breeds were first deployed in New York for the purpose of capturing Marsh. Feline Breeds are characterized by a streamlined Neosapian type body that is capable of running on both two legs and four legs. Their heads are similar to a cat or panther being streamlined and feline appearing. With the feline sense of smell, Feline breed are adept trackers, while being faster then any human on foot. Feline breed warriors also exhibit the peculiar ability to launch their claws at their target with tremendous velocity, as evidenced by the ability to impale solid concrete when shot. Neo Warrior Scorpion Created to be shock troops, the scorpion breed of Neo-warriors are a fierce opponent even for E-frame pilots. Standing approximately 8 feet tall, the yellow underbelly and armored green back side of a Neo-warrior Scorpion breed can be a very intimidating sight. Even if the size wasn’t intimidating, the Scorpion breed’s other abilities are. Scorpion breed warriors possess the claws of a scorpion and these claw, or pincers are armored. They are armored well enough to be used in a shielding fashion against E-frame weaponry. Running more then the length of the body, is the Scorpion tail. The tail attaches at the base of the warriors back and be used to attack opponents in either the front or the back of the warrior. Scorpion breed warriors have very limited intelligence, operating more on an instinctive level then on any sort of logical level. In groups they will swarm an enemy until it is no more. Individually, a scorpion breed warrior will attempt to use it’s claws and tails to destroy it’s nearest opponent. Not appearing any different from first generation Scorpion warriors, the second generation of Scorpion warriors were introduced shortly after the debut of the Neo-warriors in Australia. The major difference worth noting is that the second generation Scorpion warriors have the ability to produce an energy beam from their tails and use it as if it were a blaster. Whether this is some quantum leap in genetics, or a bio-mechanical adaptation is unclear. Neo Warrior Crab Massive, ugly, and nearly invulnerable to all weapons capable of being carried by a foot trooper, the Crab breed of Neo-warriors are an amphibious creature with a massive shell that acts as an armor casing. The shell is remarkably strong and durable able to take direct hits from E-frame energy weapons and even close proximity blasts from grenades. The Crab Breed of Neo-Warrior first appeared in Australia during Nick Tyree’s failed attempt to liberate the country. They emerged from the shore side waters en mass and quickly proved to be more then the Australian resistance Able Squad could handle. Surging forward despite taking enough fire power to bring down major buildings, the Neo-crabs would grab hold of resistance members not in E-frames then drag them underwater. Crab Neo-warriors are massive creatures, standing approximately 8 feet tall, and nearly 12 feet wide from one edge of their shell to the opposite edge. While the physically possess the jointed legs of a crab, these appear to be none functional as they simply sit there and never move. First Generation Crab Warriors have limited intelligence. But little is needed for their assigned missions. Typically deployed with the assignments of beach landings, and forced incursions, First Generation Crab Warriors simply plod along attacking anything they don’t recognize as an ally. They stand between 4 and 8 feet tall, depending on how they stand. Their shell is typically a purple or maroon color, sometimes with red or crimson markings. Their right arm is that of a crab while their left is similar to that of a normal Neosapian. While First Generation Crabs possess of the intelligence to use a weapon, they typically only fire in the general direction they are moving in. Second generation crab warriors are only slightly improved over their first generation predecessors. They are slightly more intelligent and are more selective with their firing patterns. In contrast to the First Generation breed, a second generation breed's shell is typically tan or beige color with shaded edgings. Where in the first generation warriors, the right arms is crab like and the left normal, in the second generation it is the opposite. The left arm is crab like and the right normal. It's not clear why this particular distinction. Perhaps some random quirk in the genetic code? Perhaps some act of creative thought on the part of Praetorius? Neo Warrior Bat One of the first generations of Neo-warrior developed, the Bat breed was among the fastest of the first Generation Neo-warriors. Standing approximately the same height as a regular Neosapian, Bat Breed warriors are easily distinguishable by the large fan-line ears that line their head. Also they possess fangs. Extending from the main body on the underside of each arm is a large leathery wing. With these Wings, the Bat Breed of Neo-warrior can achieve flight. With the absence of any form of mechanical system to detect, a Bat warrior in flight could sneak up on unsuspecting enemy E-frames with out being detected. A prelude to their favorite tactic, attaching a mine to an enemy and then flying away before it detonates. It is not clear what senses Bat breed warriors use for navigation, weather it is the echo-location of a Bat’s sonar, or the visual ability of a Neosapian. In either case, they are highly skilled in the air and fully capable of landing on ground troops only to carry them off has needed. Bat Breed warriors were only seen in the first generation broods. There was never an improved generation like that of the Crab and Scorpion breeds. Neo Warrior Raptor By far the most common of the Neo Warrior breeds, the Raptor breed utilized DNA from Velociraptor to create a superb front line solder capable of operating on it's own with out support from a larger force. Second Generation Raptor Breed This Neo Warrior is very similar to the first generation raptor, though these skin that is a darker blue with green eyes and horns. Second generation raptors are more intelligent than their predecessors, possessing rudimentary language skills. They run, track, and hunt with the previous type, sometimes with one serving as pack leader. A second generation Raptor was in over all command of the Neo Warriors assigned to Mars. Upon the units arrival, the Second generation Raptor promptly reported to Typhonus. To which Typhonus sarcastically replied with "Good for you." He then ordered the Raptor to take his 'things' to their quarters. The Raptor then turned to the other Neo-warriors and made a series of feral screams which the warriors understood as marching orders. Neo Warrior Ant/Beetle The "bug" breed of Neo-warriors were only encountered in Austrailia and seem to have been created with the intent of harnessing an insects burrowing ability as several were seen burrowing under defense lines at Parliment house to assault the entrenched Resistance members. They are quite strong, though no where near as strong as the Crab or Rhino breeds, but they are strong enough to give an E-frame a challange in close combat. Neo Warrior Spider One of the more beguiling breeds of the Warriors, the Spider breed rarely engage in direct combat prefering to lie in wait above an intended target and then ensnare and entangle the target in thier webbing. They are capable of climbing on virtually any surface with ease and possess the strength to drag E-frames away in their webbing. Neo Warrior Octopus This creature was only encountered once by trooper Bronski during the Australian Resistance's failed attempt to recapture the continent. When Bronski was knocked out of the sky and fell into the ocean, his E-frame was momentarially seized by a grouping of large blue/grey tenticles. He was later able to blast away from them and the bearer of the tenticles was not revealed. Category:Species